The Seven Demigods Maria's Search
by LapdogDaVinci
Summary: Maria has just arrived at Camp Half-Blood with six other demigods. But just when she think's she's found a place where she fits in, an amazing discovery changes her life forever.... Rateed K. Includes a bit of Percabeth and some other couples!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson or any other characters; I just own the fab plot and the O.C's (if that's what you call them.)**

WARNING. This story is not told from Percy's view, it is told by Marie Loner. My own character.

**********

Chapter One

"ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I yelled as I charged another troupe of Telekhines.

"Where are they all coming from!?" Said someone to my left.

"I don't know!!!" Shouted another. "How am I meant to know, you dope!"

I wasn't properly listening to that argument. I was too busy slashing through a manticore. My friends, Ash, Lizzie, Carla, Darren, Ariel and Charlie (presumably, the ones arguing, since they are twins) and I had been on the run for 3 weeks now. Living off everyone's spare cash they had taken from home. It came to as little as $100. If only Amie had warned us. Poor Amie. She was a satyr, who was sent to protect us and take us to Camp Half-Blood. Where we could train and fight against monsters like these. Unfortunately, the night she was going to send us off on our trip, she was ambushed and killed. Ever since then we've been trying not to get killed. I remember her last words to us. Her dying wish...

"_Please keep safe, friends. Promise me that you will find Camp Half-Blood and train." Croaked Amie. Her Camp Half-Blood T-shirt was soaked with blood and there were cuts and bruises all over her body._

"_Of course we will. But Amie...We're scared. We don't know where to go." I said_

"_Here," She passed me a piece of paper with an address on it."Go here and wait. I have sent for someone to pick you up from there. I love you, all of you." And with that, she closed her eyes and let out her final breath._

"_I can't believe she's gone. I...I..." Ariel stammered._

"_It's all right Ariel. We'll be fine." Her twin brother Charlie soothed._

"_It's not us I'm sad for!"Ariel sobbed._

We were nearly there, only a couple of minutes and we would be at the safe house.

Just as I chopped the last hellhound down, a light came from above. It was dawn.

"We have to hurry! They'll be there soon!" Our pick up team. The one way street to the safest place on earth for us.

******

We ran until our legs hurt and our arms were on fire, and finally we reached the house. Well, I wouldn't call it a house. More like a crumbling stone wreck. But it was the van right in front of it that caught my eye. There were two people standing, waiting for us. The smaller one ran to my side.

"Oh my gods, are you okay?" He asked. Through the moonlight, I could see his bright green eyes and floppy black hair.

"I'm fine but I don't think Darren is. Hold on."

I ran over to Darren who was limping. The boy ran with me.

"Darren, are you alright? You're limping. Where does it hurt?" I asked. I knew I could fix this if he told me where.

"My right ankle." He moaned.

"What are you going to do?" The boy asked. I put my hand on his ankle and concentrated. There was a bright light and suddenly a warm glow appeared.

"Thanks." Darren said appreciatively.

"What did you just do? Is that your power? Healing?" The boy asked impatiently.

"Kinda." I mumbled. I didn't like to boast about my powers, in fact, I pretty much hated them. They were so boring compared to everyone else's.

"Who else has powers in your group?" he asked curiously.

"Umm... Darren can make lighting appear, Charlie and Ariel can make dead people appear, I think.... and Lizzie can control water. Oh, and she can talk to horses."

"Not another one..." He moaned quietly. Just then we appeared at the van and, to my shock (ohmygods, I swear I had never seen anything like it. EVER.) a gigantic man-no, not a man.-came around the corner of the van and looked at me. Oooh, big deal, you're thinking, but he was looking at me with like a HUNDRED eyes, all over his body. The boy noticed my awe and said,

"Don't worry. That's Argus. He doesn't talk much." He explained

"Nuh huh. Does he have eyes EVERYWHERE?" I hissed

"Yes." He said. "Just head into the van and I'll explain everything." So, I did what he said. We were a little crammed, but we all fit after a while of moving about.

"Umm, hi guys. My name's Percy and I'm a half-blood. I was sent to collect you..um...is everyone here?" He asked nervously.

"Think so. Hi, I'm Ash!"Ash said cheerfully. "That's Lizzie, over there-" he indicated to the corner of the bus were Lizzie was sitting. "-and Ariel and Charlie are twins."

"Cool, Ash! We can speak for ourselves you know!" Carla laughed, I realised it was the first one of us had done so in a long time. "I'm Carla. Don't be scared of Ash, he's just a little excited!"

"I'm guessing you're Darren then?" Percy nodded towards Darren.

"Yep. That's me, and that's Maria. Our own nurse!" He chuckled.

"Shut up." I mumbled to my feet. "So, Percy, what's going on?"

"We're going to Camp Half-Blood, where you can train to survive in the real world. Though, I don't think you need it!" said Percy.

"Yes, but why do we NEED to train in the first place? Why are we being chased by monsters every minute?" Ariel asked.

"Well, that's 'cause you're a Demigod. That's when you're half human, half Greek god. At a guess, I can tell that you two-" he pointed to Charlie and Ariel were sitting. "-are children of Hades because Maria told me you make the dead appear and fight for you, right? Darren, your parent is probably Zeus, because you can make lightning and give people electric shocks, and Lizzie, you're my sister... your dad is Poseidon. Can you breathe under water?"

"I've never tried...-wait! You're my BROTHER? Lizzie exclaimed.

"Yep. Well, step brother... and trust me, you've got a heck of a lot more siblings than you thought." He sighed. "I'm not surprised, you were being chased by monsters, a group of Demigods attract them anyway, but there's loads of you, and four of you are children of the big three! Do you three know who your parent is?" Percy asked Carla, Ash and me.

"Nope...but Carla's really smart and is a genius in art, does that help?" I explained

"Could be Athena, Ash, I'm not sure about you, and Maria, you're probably Apollo. You can heal really well." He nodded towards me. Great. What good could a child of Apollo do? Stand and watch? I wasn't talented in combat, just healing. Woop woop. "Hey, look! We're nearly there!" Percy pointed out cheerfully. I looked out the window and saw a large white building with fields around it. It looked like we had just stepped into Athens.

"Well guys. This is Camp Half-Blood."

**********

**Hope you liked it! Review and I will keep writing! Constructive criticism is welcome! Virtual *Victoria Sponge Cake* for the first reviewer, and a virtual *Cookie* for the second and third!**


	2. Farewell

Hey everyone :) I know it's been a while and I'm sorry for that. I've been doing my GCSE's so I've been very busy. I'm probably not going to be on fanfic very often writing, but I've found some really good authors and I'd appreciate it if you checked them out :) Some of them are close friends of mine and I can promise you they are much more dedicated to fanfic than I am. Sniff. So yeah, here you go-

Allyxandra Hunter – Just pure awesome stories, kay? ;)

Primeverse – Hasn't been on in a while, but has some amazing Primeval and Doctor Who stories goin' on there :)

JustYourAverageWhovian – Wow. *whistles* I've just started reading her Doctor Who story and she given me a sneak peak to where it's headed and WOOOOW it looks ace ;) Thanks for everything :)

So yeah, I'll see you guys later, kay? :'( I promise I'll be back, maybe in the summer? But for now, farewell...x


End file.
